Doctrine Dark
How Doctrine Dark joined the Tourney Born in Germany, Dark once served under the orders of Guile with his own special tactical reconnaissance unit. During his tour of duty, his own unit got into a bit of a scuffle with another rival unit, lead by Rolento. The minor scuffle escalated into a full-on battle, with both sides receiving heavy casualties. Doctrine Dark was the only member of his unit to escape. However, he was severely injured emotionally and physically. Outfitted with a portable breathing apparatus, he eventually escaped from the hospital and went into hiding, only to re-emerge as the deranged psychotic killer Doctrine Dark. Dark holds Guile responsible for the massacre of his unit. He blames Guile for not training him well, whom he accuses of being more concerned with chasing after M. Bison to avenge Charlie than with the safety of his own men. For these reasons, he seeks to kill Guile as a result. Still with no success at killing Guile, Doctrine Dark hunts down a Goshin Clan descendant to take him to his former commanding officer. This Goshin clanswoman, was Naraku. How to unlock *Clear Smash the Car level 5 with Charlie. *Play 3651 matches. For both methods, you must fight Doctrine Dark at the Jurassic Era Research Facility. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Doctrine Dark by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 375 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Doctrine Dark, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the German former special tactical reconnaissance unit leader, Doctrine Dark!" He will be seen left of Benimaru, right of Jigjid, below Hirotsuna and above Allen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Flicks his wrists. After the announcer calls his name Reveals his switchblades and slashes them as the camera zooms then says "Time to hunt you down." Special Moves Ex-plosive (Neutral) Doctrine Dark drops a time bomb near him. After 10 ticks, it will explode. It can be thrown, but will explode in the opponent's hands. The explosion on the ground won't harm Doctrine Dark. Dark Wire (Side) Doctrine Dark sends his wire out at the opponent. If he hits, he binds the opponent. If B is pressed again, Dark sends a spark called the Dark Spark along the wire and it explodes on the opponent. Kill Blade (Up) Doctrine Dark jumps into the air spinning one of his switchblades, Shudder Blade (Down) Doctrine Dark pierces forward with both switchblades, stunning his opponent for five seconds if it hits. Dark Shackle (Hyper Smash) Doctrine Dark does five switchblade slashes, then a spreading slash. If they all hit, Doctrine will impale his opponent on his blades, slam him/her down, then throw an Ex-plosive on the opponent who begs "No!" but is blown away by the blast. Dark then sweeps the ground with his left switchblade. Death Trap (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo. Doctrine Dark sends a wire out to his opponent. If it hits, he pulls the opponent to him, then straps a red explosive on the opponent. After Dark leaps away, the opponent panics as a flash comes off the bomb, then is destroyed in the blast with a Star KO scream, taking a life from the stock. victory Animations #Doctrine Dark swings one of his switchblades down saying "That is all you had." then sets a hand on the blade. #Doctrine Dark extends a wire between his hands laughing moves his wrists apart from each other and says "Perish!" #Doctrine Dark does two kicks, then slashes his switchblades saying "See you in the afterlife." On-Screen Appearance Doctrine Dark drops from the sky and says "Feel the bloodlust." Trivia *Doctrine Dark's rival is a Goshin Clan descendant named Naraku and his second rival is a brutal gravity Psychiccer named Gudeath. *Doctrine Dark shares his English voice actor with Numbuh I, Bogmire, Ponchai Chuwatana and Big Lantern Ghost. *Doctrine Dark shares his Japanese voice actor with Genesect, Typhlosion, Big Daddy, Mad Hatter, Jagi, Daffy Duck, H.R. Pufnstuf, Cannonballer, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Suezo, Masaru Aoki, Weezing, Bellamy, Stewie Griffin, Lee Everett and Rallo Tubbs. *Doctrine Dark shares his French voice actor with Freeman, Big Metalun, Sin Kiske, Zero-Two, Bugzzy, Goum, Strider Hiryu, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Coyote Starrk, Danny and King Lukas. *Doctrine Dark shares his German voice actor with Jin Kisaragi, Ghirahim, Rasetsu, Chef Kawasaki and Lane Aime. *Doctrine Dark shares his Arabic voice actor with Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Eddy Gordo, K9999, Kokuja. Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Takuma Sakazaki, Necalli, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage and Bentham. *Doctrine Dark shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Chef Kawasaki, Gemini Saga, Lane Aime and Klaw. *His playable appearances in the Street Fighter EX series have him playable from the start, but Doctrine Dark needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes